fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel
RPG stats Stat Trend The way Samuel17's stats tend to be. His stats are balanced, but still incredibly low. He has absurd speed, however. *H: |||||| *A: ||||||||||||| *M: ||||||||| *D: |||||||||||| *S: |||||||||||||||||||||||||| The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics Health: 10150 Attack Power: 201 Magic: 169 Defense: 193 Speed: 338 Corruption: He Comes Health: 6300 Attack Power: 132 Magic: 97 Defense: 117 Speed: 250 Dr.Sand: Twisted Fates Health: 5500 Attack Power: 110 Magic: 80 Defense: 95 Speed: 190 Attacks See here Origin Samuel17 was born on a planet named Splation that is only a few light years from the Earth. When the scientists from Splation discovered Earth not so long ago, aware that Earth was confirmed an habitable planet as well as being already inhabited, they sent an infant S17 and his twin brother in a spaceship to travel towards Earth. S17 and his twin bro grew inside the spaceship with all thing that they needed such as training, learning, and feeding (and also extensive learning about sciences to at least manage to study Earth in general). Upon landing on Earth (when they was 9), while S17's twin bro was studying the planet, S17 was outside trying to meet someone. S17 met many pepole, including but not limited to: a Serrangio named Ludicrine, a winged Yoshi named Zoshi and a Dark Matter named Revelian. They shared a great relationship, but due to S17's shy nature, it has still yet to tell some of its secrets... A year later, upon getting an egg that hatched into a pet named Ecast, he extensively used it for transportation due to its faster-than-light speed. His twin bro got back to Splation via Ecast to study a little more about Earth while S17 stayed on Earth with his new friends. Appareance Samuel17 looks like all humans, but humans from the Sam clan differs a bit; it has a rather thin body and a rather large circular head. He tend to wear blue or light blue clothes due to blue being its favorite colour. It mostly wears a blue or light blue T-shirt and dark blue shorts (and rarely, jeans) and shoes. It also has short black hair and small black dots for his eyes. Starting much later, he started to commomly wear roller skates and a particular weapon with it, the most common being a pair of boxing gloves. Personality Samuel17 has a wide rande of personalities. It is pretty much an everyday's man personality, although he is rather silly and clumsy. However when alone or in critical moments, he is shown to be very serious. He is also shown to be very intelligent, but this is almost never shown in front of his friends. Like said earlier, he tends to hide as much as possible his secrets. He's also very active and erergetic. He also can be adventurous some times, but overall he's just normal. He has a particular passion for scientific things, especially weather and space. Abilities Samuel17 has very few special abilities. He tend to rely on his weapons, but he has above-average physical strength. He can un very fast as shown by his speed stat on RPGs. Other then that, he has very limited weather-based abilities, and this has yet to be trained... Family Samuel17, like anyone else normally, has parents which is actually never seen or even mentionned as from now, but also has a twin brother which currently resides at Splation. Relation with others Samuel71: His twin bro. He is considered the only person that Samuel17 gives its secrets. He has a very close relationship with him. Ludicrine: Not much is seen between the two, but according to S17, he is his best friend he met so far. Zoshi: Also a friend of Samuel17. Not much is seen between the two, however. Lazro: A friend of Samuel17. Considers him as "totally random" and appreciates him for that reason. Revelian: They share a somewhat love-hate relationship. Altough some conflicts occur between them, they are still friends and do manage to get past them together. While Revelian often looks S17 as "sometimes annoying", S17's forgetful nature as well as the fact that he does not hold grudges easily often lead to both reunite again. Luna: Not much is seen between the two, but while the others are mostly attracted by Luna, S17 seemingly dosen't really care and just acts normally with her. Random facts *His favorite food is pizza and chicken nuggets, but he also quites loves hot dogs. *He hates hamburgers (WAT?) and vegetables (except for corns and kernels). *He dosen't eat a lot of sweets, and rather regulary eats slices of bread dipped in a glass of milk. *His eyes appears as small black dots, but he actually can change his eyes to true eyes. His true eyes are brown, and both has a rather large iris and also a rather large pupil. *He is not highly intellectual, and even hates reading novels. He prefers comics and science-related books (especially weather and space). *As mentionned often, he loves weather and space. *He lives in a castle-like house in the Beach Series. Gallery SamSprite.png|Old Sprite. Kinda horrible, isn't it? SamSprite2.png|The new me! Wait boxing gloves? Samuel17 Sprite.png|A pokemon sprite edited to be Samuel17 because laziness. -By ZoshiX Category:Characters Category:Protagonists